Ne bouge pas que je t'embrasse
by Blihioma
Summary: Evènement Été 2016 - Midoriya n'a malheureusement pas intégré la Section Héro de Yuhei car il s'est endormi pendant l'examen écrit. Mais il lui reste une chance de se rattraper grâce au festival de l'école. En attendant, il étudie, s'entraîne et trouve un ami en la personne de Shinsou. Toutefois, est-ce que l'adolescent ne le voit-il lui que comme un ami ? Pas sûr...


**Disclaimer :** Kōhei Horikoshi possède My Hero Academia et ses personnages

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Romance / Humour

 **Univers :** Monde du manga mais Histoire différente

 **Pairing :** Midoriya x Shinsou

 **Evénement :** Os d'Eté 2016

Coucou les copains !

Me voici de retour avec un nouvel Os comme je l'avais annoncé sur mon facebook, je serais dans les temps ! Pour une fois mdr. Alors je vous sers ce petit Shinsou x Midoriya dans le monde du manga mais avec une divergence d'histoire pour les rassembler.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, apparemment c'est le premier de ce couple en français mais aussi seulement le deuxième de tout le site ! Mais j'en ai déjà croisé sur Tumblr si ça vous intéresse. A la fin de l'Os je vous donnerais quelques informations sur mon profil, donc je vous retrouve à la fin !

Bonne lecture !

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Ne bouge pas que je t'embrasse**_

Midoriya écoutait religieusement le professeur qui leur faisait cours. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il était entré à la célèbre école de héros Yuhei. Malheureusement, il ne faisait pas parti des élèves sélectionnés pour étudier dans la Section Héro… Il avait pourtant, et miraculeusement il faut l'avouer, réussi l'examen physique de l'école, mais à cause du surplus d'énergie utilisé lors de son attaque pour détruire le robot et surtout pour sa guérison, il s'était endormi lors de l'examen écrit… Oui, endormi… D'un coup ! Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se retenir ou de se frotter les yeux qu'il s'était effondré sur sa copie sans sommation. Apparemment un professeur avait essayé de le réveiller mais sans succès malheureusement et il avait dû rendre une feuille blanche. N'ayant pas obtenu la moyenne, il avait été recalé pour la Section Héro et tout juste accepté dans la Section Générale. All Might l'avait tout de même rassuré que tout n'était pas perdu : il y aurait une sorte de rattrapage qui lui permettrait d'intégrer la Section Héro de l'école, malgré son résultat vierge à l'écrit. Il s'appliquait donc à suivre en cours et rejoignait ensuite son héroïque professeur pour des cours particuliers. Il comptait se concentrer uniquement sur ça jusqu'à ce qu'il soit accepté parmi les apprentis héros, mais il avait été détourné du droit chemin par un camarade de classe…

C'était un adolescent comme les autres, mais avec un air toujours asocial ou arrogant collé au visage. Tout semblait l'ennuyer mais les professeurs avaient beau essayer de le piéger, il répondait constamment juste aux questions posées. Un génie sous un masque de désintérêt. D'autres rumeurs couraient à son sujet et pas uniquement sur son asociabilité : son Alter avait apparemment une particularité très anti-héros. De nombreux élèves se moquaient de lui ou le craignaient car il souhaitait être transféré dans la Section Héro. Midoriya, comme ses camarades, aurait pu se ranger du côté des rumeurs et fuir le jeune homme. Mais il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le faire et il n'y avait même pas pensé en fait. Ils s'étaient retrouvés l'un à côté de l'autre et tout de suite ils s'étaient découvert une passion commune pour les héros connus et leur étude. C'est ainsi que Midoriya devint ami avec Shinsou.

A chaque pause, Midoriya s'installait à la table de son ami et discutait avec lui des actualités sur récents évènements héroïques. Ils décortiquaient ensemble les points faibles et les points forts de chaque héro et Alter, commentaient les forces et l'équilibres des différentes agences de héros, s'interrogeaient sur l'augmentation de la criminalité, avant d'exposer les entraînements qu'ils s'imposaient afin d'aider l'autre à s'améliorer. Bien sûr Midoriya évitait de préciser qu'il s'entraînait sous la coupelle d'All Might, tout comme Shinsou ne parlait pas vraiment de la manière dont il améliorait le contrôle de son Alter. A midi, ils étaient rejoints par Urahara et Tenya : la jeune fille avait tenu à le remercier face à face et ils étaient devenu amis. Le délégué de la classe de héro s'était inquiété de ne pas la voir manger avec ses camarades de classe, croyant qu'elle avait dû mal à s'intégrer, et il était venu manger à leur table. A forcé, leur rendez-vous de midi était devenu une habitude pour chacun d'entre eux. Ce qui n'avait pas plût à un certain ami d'enfance qui ne supportait pas de voir Deku si bien entouré et n'ayant pas du tout besoin de lui.

Shinsou était le seul du groupe à l'avoir remarqué et il avait surtout compris que Bakugou était jaloux de l'amitié que Midoriya portait à d'autres que lui. L'adolescent aimait d'autant plus attiser ce sentiment en collant son camarade et en se montrant câlin avec lui. Son ami lui avait un jour rapidement raconter que « Kacchan » aimait bien le railler et le descendre toujours plus bas que terre, en public comme en privé. Shinou avait tout de suite détesté le blond : Midoriya n'était pas seulement son ami car il était passionné par les héros et ambitieux comme lui, il le trouvait également extrêmement gentil, attentionné, timide, courageux, confiant et adorable au possible. Il était le premier à ne pas craindre son Alter ou de se faire manipuler contre son gré. Shinsou ne comprenait pas comment ce Bakugou, pour lui son nom était une insulte en elle-même désormais, avait pu être si cruel avec son ami d'enfance qui n'avait jamais cessé de l'admirer… Il avait alors voulu devenir le héros que Midoriya idolâtrerait toute sa vie, il voulait être son héros. Mais là encore ce n'était pas suffisant pour lui, être le modèle de Midoriya c'était bien et agréable, mais il voulait plus, toujours plus… Il voulait que l'adolescent n'admire que lui, ne voit que lui, n'aime que lui !

Et ce fut ainsi que son amitié se muta en amour. Un amour dévorant, exclusif, possessif et protecteur. Il n'essayait même de le cacher mais si une foule d'inconnus s'en était rendu compte, ce n'était pas le cas du principal concerné, ou alors faisait-il semblant de ne rien voir ? Shinsou ne savait de quoi il en retournait : s'avait-il qu'il l'aimait ? Si oui, pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Etait-il gêné ? Dégouté ? Embarrassé ? Indifférent ? Si non, que devait-il faire ? Se déclarer ? Se taire ? Faire plus de sous-entendus ? Ces sentiments nouveaux pour lui le poussait à se poser tellement de questions, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. A cause de son Alter digne des plus grands méchants, il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir expérimenter les joies des amours écoliers : il ne pensait pas ses camarades assez matures pour le voir lui et non son Alter… A l'exception de Midoriya Izuku. En secret, il lisait quelques shoujos, curieux de ce qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais. Mais maintenant qu'il en faisait l'expérience, il se disait que ces mangas étaient encore loin de la réalité : petit à petit Izuku ne s'était pas mis uniquement à occuper ses pensées, mais bien son univers tout entier.

Il resta ainsi plus de trois mois à se demander quel chemin prendre, quel choix faire. Et il avait pris sa décision. Ce serait idiot de sa part de ne rien tenter : la vie était faite pour prendre des risques et il avait toutes ses chances tant qu'il ne faisait rien, c'était plutôt encourageant. Fort de sa résolution, il décida de rapidement exécuter son idée pour se déclarer, avant de changer d'avis : quand le cœur était concerné, c'était d'autant plus difficile de ne pas revenir sur ses décisions car le cœur est changeant et faible devant le temps.

A l'intercours de dix heures, tous les élèves sortaient dans la cours pour retrouver leurs amis, discuter et se dégourdir les jambes, à l'exception de Shinsou et Midoriya qui préféraient rester en classe pour discuter. L'apprenti d'All Might s'était justement assis en face de son ami, mais il n'avait pas dit un mot. D'habitude son flot de parole était semblable au débit d'une rivière se jetant du haut d'une falaise, mais il ne se sentait pas de parler aujourd'hui : quelque chose semblait tracasser son camarade et ce léger malaise non-identifié imposait le silence.

« Midoriya. » Déclara enfin Shinsou avec hésitation.

« Oui ? » L'invita celui-ci à continuer.

Soudain il sentit le contrôle de son corps lui échapper. Il n'eut pas le temps de paniquer, pensant que Shinsou avait perdu le contrôle de son Alter et qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de l'en informer, que quelque chose de doux vint se poser sur ses lèvres. Son cœur rata un battement avant de s'emballer furieusement quand il se rendit compte que Shinsou l'embrassait ! Un magnifique rouge coquelicot colora ses joues tandis que son ami (?) rompait ce chaste baiser et déclarait d'une petite voix :

« Je t'aime… »

Midoriya fut ensuite libéré de l'Alter pendant que Shinsou préférait s'éclipser rapidement. L'adolescent se releva d'un coup, faisant tomber la chaise sur laquelle il était assis dans sa précipitation, avant de crier le plus rapidement possible pour stopper son repli stratégique – aussi appeler fuite.

« Moi aussi ! » Il reprit plus doucement et légèrement rougissant. « Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Shinsou se retourna et le regarda comme s'il n'y croyait pas, comme s'il pensait rêver. Mais il fut sûr que ce n'était pas son cerveau qui jouait des tours quand Midoriya vint doucement et maladroitement l'embrasser.

 **oOo**

Bakugou se rendait à la cantine d'un pas rapide et rageur. Ces derniers temps une étrange atmosphère entourait Deku et son ami Zombie, et il n'aimait pas ça ! Pas ça du tout même ! Cet idiot de Deku ne le regardait et ne le remarquait même plus ! Il semblait immuniser contre sa colère, il ne sursautait plus et n'éprouvait plus aucune peur envers lui !

Déjà que cette histoire d'Alter, selon la fille volante et le délégué à moteur, le mettait hors de lui, pourquoi Deku ne lui avait-il jamais rien dit ?! Il n'était pas assez bien pour lui ?! Il se sentait trahis et abandonné… Il leur en voulait tellement, à lui et le Zombie… Il était sûr que c'était de sa faute si Deku s'était éloigné de lui ! C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été des plus aimables avec son ami d'enfance, mais il s'en voulait maintenant et il le regrettait… Mais il était jeune et stupide à l'époque, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa chance, il avait alors bien le droit à une seconde chance non ?

C'était donc dans l'optique d'essayer de s'excuser qu'il était arrivé au self, mais s'il avait repéré la fille volante le délégué à moteur, Deku et le Zombie étaient introuvables. Il avait donc commencé à faire le chemin jusqu'à leur classe en espérant les croiser ou le sauver des griffes du Zombie. Ce fut pendant ce cours trajet qu'il les trouva, Deku contre un arbre et l'autre bleuet contre lui… En train de… l'embrasser… !

Bakugou crut bien faire une crise cardiaque ! Son Deku, son ami d'enfance, le seul garçon, et même la seule personne, qui avait toujours compter, le gamin que sa mère aimait dire en rigolant qu'il l'épouserait, celui sur lequel il avait toujours veillé, celui qu'il avait toujours protégé, même s'il l'embêtait à côté… Ce Deku-là était en train de faire ravager la bouche par une tête de zombie bleue stupide, con, moche et arrogant ! Comment pouvait-il se laisser faire ?!

Le blond se jeta presque sur eux pour les séparer ! Mais Shinsou se retourna avant qu'il n'arrive devant eux :

« Bakugou… »

« Enfoiré ! »

Le futur héros se figea soudain, alors qu'un sourire en coin arrogant et narquois s'étirait sur les lèvres de Shinsou. Piéger l'étudiant avait presqu'été trop facile. Et ça se disait futur héros ? Il avait encore du chemin à faire.

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici, retourne en classe et restes-y jusqu'au début des cours. »

Aussitôt, le blond fit demi-tour et reparti comme il était venu. Shinsou se retourna et se réinstalla devant son petit-ami, un bras appuyé contre le tronc, l'autre main sur la hanche de son homologue, il murmura d'un air charmeur :

« Où en étions-nous ? »

« A peu près par là ~ »

Et Midoriya noua ses bras autour du cou de l'adolescent et recommença à doucement ravir ses lèvres, approfondissant petit à petit le baiser de plus en plus passionnément et ce n'était pas Shinsou qui l'en empêcher ou l'arrêter.

 _ **FIN**_

 **°0o0°**

Et voilà ! Ce petit Os est terminé. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. J'ai bien aimé l'écrire, il était assez rafraichissant et mignon à écrire, donc j'espère qu'il l'était tout autant à lire ! Shinsou avec un cœur de jeune fille mais qui est pourtant le plus entreprenant et Midoriya qui n'attendait que ça ! J'ai aussi fait une petite parenthèse sur Bakugou qui, j'ose espérer, vous a également plu !

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions par reviews, car j'ai des tonnes d'idées de Semi-UA pour My Hero Academia (que je posterais peut-être bientôt sur Facebook) mais je n'aurais jamais le temps de toutes les faire lol, peut-être que je les vendrais à des enchères gratuites 8D

 **Petit sondage pub :** Sur mon profil, je lance des sondages sur des envies qui me traversent pour savoir si cela vous intéresse de les lire. Attention, ça ne signifie pas que je vais les poster dans l'immédiat mais que je vais commencer à me pencher dessus. Car si vous ne voulez pas lire, je continuerais tout simplement à jouer ses histoires dans ma tête. Allez donc voir s'il y a des choses qui vous intéresse !

 **Petite info pub :** Je vous informe que vous pouvez me suivre sur _**Facebook sous Blihioma**_ où je fais de mon mieux pour être présente très souvent ! Voir plusieurs fois par semaine si possible pour vous dire comment j'avance, qu'est-ce que je fais, etc. Donc voilà, si ça vous intéresse, c'est pour avoir un meilleur contact avec mes lecteurs !


End file.
